<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【漢康】最高指令執行 by Lovw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437655">【漢康】最高指令執行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw'>Lovw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※噗浪上的安價點梗還債！<br/>※條件是：康納受了傷在耶利哥醫療中心住院漢克去探病BY鞘繼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【漢康】最高指令執行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當漢克收到消息急匆匆趕往耶利哥醫療中心時，已經是康納遭到犯人攻擊的兩小時後了。即便他們是搭檔，偶爾也是會被拆開行動，很不巧地，RK800就是在這樣的情況下出了事。</p><p>漢克在知道事發過程的當下無法苛責當時和康納一起出勤的同仁，畢竟沒有人比他更了解仿生人為了解決案件一往無前的性格，他只對自己感到懊悔──為什麼陪同康納去的人不是他？如果是自己，不會讓他這麼莽莽撞撞，他會擋在康納的前面，而康納或許也會將勸告聽進去一點……</p><p>懷著紛亂的思緒，漢克向耶利哥醫療中心的櫃檯拿到了探視的許可證卡片。</p><p>說是「醫院」，其實這裡更像是一間大型維修場所，貯存了非常多藍血及各型號的零組件，漢克在走廊上看到一些缺手缺腳的仿生人，他感覺喉嚨發緊，他們說康納被襲擊了後腦，就算漢克再沒有機械常識也知道他的安卓腦袋裡有重要的中樞，那小子……希望不要有大礙。</p><p>深吸一口氣用卡片刷開病房的門，漢克已經做好了心理準備可能會看見沒有皮膚層或者腦殼被打開的康納……但他錯了，康納醒著，他坐在仿生人的病床──一張工作檯上，而他的旁邊站了兩個人，一個看起來像是維修人員，另一個是馬庫斯。</p><p>「噢老天啊！你沒事！」漢克緊繃的背脊頓時鬆開，他邊向房中的其他兩人致意一邊朝著工作檯走去：「康納！你讓我擔心得要命！」</p><p>「安德森副隊長……」馬庫斯想說些什麼，但是康納微微上揚的語調蓋過了他的。</p><p>「──你好，安德森副隊長。」</p><p>漢克的腳步頓住。</p><p>「……怎麼了？」老男人盯著那個用像尺量出來的友好微笑偏頭望著他的RK800一陣子，轉頭問馬庫斯：「他……腦袋壞了？重置了？」</p><p>現在的康納，看起來就像他們剛認識時那個樣子！</p><p>「不，沒有重置……請聽我說。」耶利哥的首領連忙解釋：「只是記憶體受到衝擊暫時關閉了某些區塊，我們正在設法……」</p><p>「所以是失憶？」</p><p>「以人類的角度來說，類似，又不完全相似。」RK200和維修人員開始交替著解釋了起來，因為用的術語太多了，漢克聽得一個頭兩個大，總之結論就是，某些記憶鎖起來了，但並不是連貫的，目前他們所知的是，康納幫助革命的記憶是鎖住的，所以他不肯承認自己是異常仿生人，至於其餘的部分，就要由和他相處時間最久的人──也就是他，漢克．安德森，來協助釐清。</p><p>「請你問他一些問題，或許給出一點相應的刺激會幫助他恢復得快一點。」馬庫斯說：「康納是警用機，為了防止洩密被設置了緊急狀態下自動上鎖，避免記憶被間諜提取的機制。一般來說因系統自我保護鎖住的部分要用事先設好的密碼解開，但他是自由的仿生人，現在他的密碼和解鎖條件是他自己設定的，所以我們推測，或許當他回到熟悉的環境或判定自己已經安全無虞，就有辦法執行解除……」</p><p>「你知道自己是誰嗎？」漢克趕緊問道。</p><p>「我的名字叫康納，是模控生命派來的仿生人。」</p><p>「關於我，你知道多少？」</p><p>「你是底特律警局安德森副隊長，是我任務需要服從的對象。」康納講了一串有關他的資訊，其中竟然穿插了一些雞毛蒜皮的東西，像是「副隊長應該再減掉四點八公斤才是理想體重」還有「我把你的威士忌藏在壁櫥的最深處」。</p><p>漢克開心地說：「他記得我！呃……不過他之前死都不肯說把我的酒藏在哪，這樣看起來好像也不是那麼樂觀，我接下來該做什麼？」</p><p>維修人員提議：「他將您當成最高等級服從對象，這就是我們聯絡您來的緣故，或許您可以嘗試直接命令他解開記憶鎖定的區塊？」</p><p>「好，康納，現在立刻把你的記憶鎖打開，這是命令！」</p><p>RK800眨了眨眼：「好的，副隊長，請使用我的8261v生物組件以解除鎖定。」</p><p>「那是哪裡？」漢克一頭霧水地轉頭問，而與此同時，馬庫斯和仿生人維修員都露出了恍然以及……尷尬的表情？</p><p>「原廠沒有配置，是加裝的雙性型性愛組件。」康納大聲回答他的疑問。</p><p>「啊……啥？！」</p><p>「我的系統指令已經開始執行，解開上鎖區塊的條件為：漢克．安德森副隊長在前後兩個性交腔射精。潤滑液已開始分泌，再過四十八秒即可完成被插入的準備──」</p><p>「看來我們應該要暫時離開比較恰當。」馬庫斯很快地說：「安德森先生，等你們結束了，按一下牆上這個鈕就可以，這段期間我會從外面上鎖這個房間，請放心。」</p><p>說完，他和維修員一溜煙跑了，留下目瞪口呆的人類和他的警用仿生人。</p><p>「我們能不幹那件事嗎？」漢克有點惱羞地問康納：「你給自己設定的這什麼？我可不知道你是這種好色的安卓！」</p><p>康納面色溫和：「我只是遵照系統指示告訴副隊長解鎖條件，任務已置頂，若三個小時內沒有完成解鎖，自毀程序將會啟動。我建議您自行動作，否則我會不惜一切代價得到您的精液完成任務，而相較之下，那可能就比較不舒服了。」</p><p>「什、什麼？！」</p><p>「潤滑已準備完成。」康納平穩地敘述，同時他的雙腳離開床板，光裸足尖點上地板，手肘微曲撐在兩側，原型機安卓坐得像一副如果漢克不從，就要立刻跳起來綁人的預備姿態。</p><p>「──殘餘兩小時五十八分鐘。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>說明一下：這個康並不是裝的，他很認真要執行老漢下的任務指令，所以某方面來說，接下來會發生的事就是漢克X機械康愛愛，請自由想像(,,Ծ 3 Ծ,,)<br/>以及，這對漢康是該做的事全都已經做過的情人關係，交往中的！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>